ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Factor
The Ultraman Factor is the situation where a human being posses the DNA of an Ultra. A concept first introduced in the ULTRAMAN 2011 Manga, there only two being posses it, Shin Hayata and his son Shinjiro . Shin acquired it as a result of death resurection and/or merger with Ultraman . As a result his son inherited it from his father. So far it only seems to exist within the Manga Universe but the concept may also aply to Ultras in human form. While the Ultraman Factor is only meant to concern humans with Ultra DNA, the fact that it is about Ultra genes heavily implies these are abilities that Ultras themselves possesed but are exhibited in the Hayatas in watered down forms. If this is true then these may be the most basic abilities an Ultra may posses without training. Traits *Superhuman Strength: As a result of the Ultraman factor it bearers gain incredible muscle strength, enough to dent steel and throw the average person hundreds of feet away or in the air. One example is that Shinjiro completely crushed the leg bones of a bully with his barehands purely be accident.. *Superhuman Durability and Endurance: The Hayata men both posses greater durability and endurance than a normal human, able to withstand falls, blows and endure injuries that would kill a normal person. It is said the average human being cannot harm them. *Extraordinary Agility: The Hayata have both shown the ability to make great leaps in terms of height and distance, performing jumps well beyond the abilities of the most fit human athelete. They are both immune or at least resistant to damage from great heights. *Specium Energy: It is known that all Ultras posses an inner light, but it seems bearers of the Ultraman Factor posses something similar. Both father and son Hayata produce Specium energy within their bodies. This energy may be what powers all of their other abilities and is what powers their Ultraman Suits . Like an Ultra's Inner Light, it seems this is important for the Hayata's ability to function as drainage of his energy when he first used the Specium ray caused Shinjiro to collapsed from exhaustion. Also after releasing his limiter and firing a powered up version of the Specium Ray Shinjiro was left exhausted and seemingly immobile for an unknown amount of time Theories *It was stated by the villain Be Mular that Shinjiro is not Hayata's son. What is meant by that is unknown but the most likely explaination is that Shinjiro is actually Ultraman's biological son due to Shin's DNA being rewritten. So far there is no evidence to support this theory. *The question of how powerful and far Shinjiro's abilities will advance is an interesting question, Shinjiro's greater power than his father supprised Ide and while firing one Specium ray knocked him out with exhaustion he was later able to fire a Specium Ray while his limiter was removed and maintain consciousness. It is also pondered if Shinjiro faces an alien that can change his size will he become a giant as well. Category:Manga Category:Ultra Powers